It is known that the manufacture of automotive vehicles often requires that metal members be attached to each other to form automotive vehicle structures. Pierce riveting is one potential method of attaching such members, particularly, metal sheets. Pierce riveting typically requires a sharpened end portion of a rivet to pierce through a first of two stacked metal sheets, and through at least a portion of a second of the stacked sheets. During such piercing, the sharpened end portion of the rivet is typically deformed or bent to secure the rivet to the sheets. For conventional pierce riveting processes, however, large amounts of force may be required to pierce the sheets. Moreover, such processes typically rely solely on a mechanical interlock of the rivet to secure the sheets together and may not secure the sheets together with a desired amount of strength. Therefore, there is a need for improved pierce riveting techniques, apparatuses or both, for achieving high integrity attachment of metal members such as metal sheets.